Along the Way
by OnceUponATime102
Summary: Mia was Percy Jackson's twin sister, but no one knew about her, because when she was born her father, Poseidon thought it was safer, to hide her away from the other gods, after all one child they may allow, but two would certainly not be forgiven but what was he worrying about after all twin demi-gods, surely couldn't get up to much... Rated M, just incase


_**Hey, this is my first story, so please be kind, hope you like it and please feel free to leave comments. Thanks**_

* * *

_Mia was Percy Jackson's twin sister, but no one knew about her, because when she was born her father, Poseidon thought it was too dangerous to have too twins of one of the big three in one household, so he took her away at birth, making her mother, Sarah Jackson forget about her. The idea was that no one would ever find her, Poseidon sent her to live with another god, __Palaemon the god of sharks, he looked after her and kept her hidden from the other eleven Olympian gods but they were suspicious, that Percy had a twin but they had no idea who it was or where she was and then one day everything changed…_

Mia sat by the harbours edge, let her feet swing in the cool, crystal water below. She sighed, even sitting here, she felt no more connected to her father than when she was on land. She sometimes wondered whether he had forgotten about her, I mean why wouldn't he, it's not as if she's the favourite child or anything, I mean she'd been separated from her mother and twin brother at birth and they didn't even remember her, she had no friends her age and her uncle was on her back, twenty-four seven, but of cause that wasn't even the worst of her problems, she was being hunted by two of the three biggest gods in the world and the third was her father and he hadn't spoken to her in years.

Occasionally some of the minor gods would come and talk to her or teach her how to do special things but other than that, she was mainly alone. I mean apart from Palaemon who looked after her through thick and thin, he taught her how to fight and protected her from the gods of Olympus but sometimes he was just irritating.

Mia had dark brown hair and her dark blue eyes matched the crystal blue water, her tanned skin and curvy hips made her a good looking girl, but she never really met anyone to tell her that. As she sat in her pale blue shirt and white short, you could almost mistake her for a normal girl, as she watched the coloured birds fly around the sky; she knew she had to leave. As much as she loved Palaemon, she had to find her brother; she had to go the Camp Half-Blood.

"Question is how," she muttered to herself. Even if she managed to stay hidden from Palaemon, I mean there was no guarantee, that another god won't rat her out or worse some mystical creature caught her. She shuttered; she had only met a few in her time and thankfully they were friendly, but boy would she not want to meet one, that wasn't on her side.

"Mia," shouted a loud Palaemon from inside the house, waking her up from her daydream. "Come inside for a moment." She slowly picked up her bare feet from the fresh water and turned towards the old cottage that represented her house; from the outside it looks sad and abandoned. The garden was overgrown with weeds and, the thatched roof was losing its colour and the faded wall could do with a lick of paint, the gate leading up to the house was rusty and the old brick wall had fallen over with time leaving only a few bricks remain, but it was still home to her.

"Mia," cried the inpatient voice. Mia shrugged, over time she had got used to her uncle ways but sometimes, she wished he would give her some space. The wooden door creaked as she went in to the house, letting Palaemon know that she was coming. As she made her way towards the large kitchen with its open fire and its wooden chairs, she sighed it was a bit old fashioned for her liking. Sitting in one of the armchairs was her uncle; he wore simple fishermen gear and his brown hair flopped over his face and his beard was mainly stubble, to most people he look ordinary, but if you spoke to him, you would surely see the difference.

"Hey, what's up," Mia muttered as she slumped into the other chair.

Her uncle paused for a moment and said, "I'm going to be a way a few days so I'm taking you somewhere…"

"Oh my gosh," interrupted Mia, "Your taking me to camp half blood, right? "

"Mia, you know your father wouldn't like that," muttered Palaemon.

"Please, he wouldn't ever have to know, it's not like he keeps tabs on where I am, be sided I'll just lied if anyone asks who my father is," pleaded Mia.

"Ugg, fine but be careful," replied Palaemon, " but only for a few days, not like anything can happen anyway."

_But he was far from right….._

* * *

_**Hey, guys umm thanks for reading, I will be continuing and any ideas will be appreciated, or if you have any comments, I'd love to hear. **_


End file.
